


Snap

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2018 Stony MCU Bingo, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Injury, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Steve Rogers is bad at one night stands but Tony Stark is even worse.





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I've written some things that even made me side eye myself but if you're ever wondering where these ideas come from, the 99% of the time, the answer is some sitcom. In this case, it was a mix of one episode of Grey's Anatomy and an arc on New Girl.
> 
> Enjoy... whatever this is.
> 
> For a free space on my MCU Stony Bingo card.

Fury is going to kill him.

He’s going to look at Tony with that stern eye of his and kill him for defiling a national hero. But listen, this really isn’t Tony’s fault. Once Tony got past the whole argument on the helicarrier, dredging up years of daddy issues and Steve smiled that adorable, Leave It to Beaver grin of his, Tony was powerless to resist. He’d stopped Steve before he left for his road trip, intending to just make out with him a little. That turned into Steve pushing him up against the wall and his hands sliding up Tony’s shirt.

So, honestly, this isn’t just Tony’s bad idea; it’s also Steve’s. It’s Steve that ripped all the buttons off Tony’s shirt, Steve that climbs on top of him slicked and ready to sink down on Tony’s cock. Tony gazes up at him, honestly still a little disbelieving of his own luck and a little dazed as Steve’s slick heat sucks him in deeper. His eyes fall closed for a moment.

“Don’t do that,” Steve teases, patting his chest. “I want you to look at me.” Tony opens his eyes to see a brazen grin on Steve’s face, his chest rising softly as he settles on his knees and starts rocking his hips. He really is beautiful like this: face flushed, lips bruised and soft, his eyes dark as he stares down at Tony hungrily. Tony groans, fighting to keep his eyes open as he takes hold of Steve’s hips. Steve’s grin widens, he cocks his head to the side, a challenge in his eyes.

Tony knows what’s coming and he squeezes Steve’s hips tighter as the blond starts up a quicker rhythm. He pulls tight around Tony’s cock, riding him carefully at first and then harder, rougher as his breath starts to quicken and his head falls back. His cock bobs between them, flushed and leaking trails of precome along his belly. Tony takes in the image, the arousal swirling in his stomach spreading out in brushfire down his limbs as he reaches out to take hold of Steve’s cock. He was heavy and thick and Tony’s palm, making a mess rather quickly as Steve groans and his head falls forward. He works Tony’s cock from the inside, squeezing him tightly around him and drawing a low moan from his lips.

Steve’s eyes fall closed for a moment and Tony taps his hip with his free hand. “No way, you have to look at me too, Rogers.” Steve huffs out a laugh, opening to look at Tony fondly through his fringe and this is a mistake; a big one because it’s somehow both hot and adorable and Tony feels himself get closer to the edge.

He’s holding Steve’s gaze, rocking along with him when two very horrible things happen.

The first: his bed breaks and pitches them down towards the head of the bed.

The second, a loud snap followed by the worst pain Tony had ever felt in his life. He screams, covering his face as Steve rears back in horror and the pain intensifies. He hears a muffled, “… you okay?” and then everything goes black.

His last thought, _what a hell of a way to go._

+

When Tony wakes, it’s quiet and he’s naked.

The blankets on top of him aren’t his ridiculously expensive, silk sheets and he starts to get up when he feels a hand on his shoulder. A cold sweat comes over him; the last time he’d woken up unsure of his surroundings, he’d flown a nuke into a wormhole. He very nearly flips onto his side but the sharp pain in his lower half dissuades him.

He curses, opening his eyes to see a pair of very concerned blue eyes staring down at him. He doesn’t recognize them and the face gives a reassuring smile and says, “Nice to see you coming around, Mr. Stark. My name is Doctor Olyphant. You suffered an injury and they brought you here. Mercy West is still under construction so we were the next hospital over.”

Great. “An injury?” Tony repeats carefully and the doctor gives a sympathetic wince.

“You… well, there’s no other way around it. You broke your penis.” Tony stares at him, the words not computing in his brain.

“I did what now?”

“During intercourse, it was… twisted and it caused a serious contusion. It’s not incredibly uncommon but it is incredibly painful and you passed out from the pain. Your friend brought you here.”

“My friend?” Then everything starts to come back to him and Tony falls back, staring up at the ceiling in disbelief.

He can’t believe this: Captain America broke his penis.

Then, “Wait a second, wait… he brought me here?”

“You were quite distraught and the roads weren’t all clear after the attack so yes, he brought you here. In a bedsheet and I have to assume he dressed you in the sweats. We had to cut those off, I’m afraid.”

Tony shakes his head, his mind racing, “I need a minute.”

“Of course. But, we will have to go over the recovery plan soon.”

“Yes, yes, I know, can you just… okay?” Tony asks, gesturing to the door and the doctor nods, leaving he room.

As soon as the door closes, it opens again and Tony looks up to see nervous blue eyes. Tony’s stomach twists, embarrassment bringing warmth to his cheeks. ”Tony? You’re awake.”

Steve comes in and closes the door behind him, his face red and stumbling over his words for a moment, “How – how are you feeling?”

“Embarrassed,” Tony answers honestly and Steve’s blush deepens. “What the hell happened?”

“I – uh, I can get the doctor,” Steve says awkwardly, gesturing to the doorway.

“No – no, I know what happened but I want to know what _happened_. Before.”

Steve winces, lowering his head as he runs a hand through his hair. “We were, er – intimate? And then the bed broke and we got tangled up and something just… bent the way it wasn’t supposed to bend.”

“You broke my penis,” Tony says plainly.

“No, I didn’t. The bed broke and-“

“I’ve broken beds before-“

“You have?” Steve asks, wide eyed.

“And this didn’t happen,” Tony finishes, covering his face. “I can’t believe this is happening. This is not my life.”

“It’s no walk in the park for me either, you know?” Steve asks, annoyed.

Tony’s hands fall from his face, incredulous, “I’m sorry, did you wake up in a hospital?”

“You know how embarrassing it is to walk through the halls and have people look at me and know what happened? Even worse, the ones that recognized me.”

 _Oh no_. “Oh god,” Tony moans, covering his face. “When you brought me in, tell me you covered my face.”

“Well, no, why?” Steve asks slowly.

“Oh my god. If Pepper hasn’t already heard, she will soon and I’m a dead man. I’ll be all over the news. This is the worst thing that’s ever happened.”

“Really?” Steve asks, opening glaring at him now.

And okay, no, it wasn’t the worst thing to ever happen to the world in the grand scheme of things. But it was the worst thing to happen to Tony’s favorite asset. “One day, you’ll look back on this conversation and wish you’d been nicer to me,” Tony says plainly and Steve sighs heavily.

+

Steve stops by with a coffee cup the next day but he’s a jerk and it’s not for Tony.

He eyes Tony curiously as Tony huffs out a breath and ignores him in favor of flipping through channels. “They haven’t discharged you yet?”

“He won’t let me go unless someone’s at home to take care of me.”

“Okay,” Steve says slowly. “Not seeing the problem.”

“There is no one.”

Steve freezes, his eyes widening and there – this is exactly what Tony doesn’t want. “Tony-“

“Don’t – just don’t, okay? I’m not a sad little orphan; I have friends. They’re just on the other side of the globe right now. But it’s okay because I’ll just wait an hour and then call him back in and lie. I’ll tell him I found a friend-“

“No, you won’t,” Steve says firmly, crossing his arms. “You need someone looking out for you.”

“Steve-“ Tony begins, aware of that glint in Steve’s eye.

Steve’s jaw tenses, clearly thinking this over for the moment before he nods to himself and pulls off his jacket. He settles in the chair beside the bed, his eyes firm. “I’ll stay with you.”

“No! No, you won’t. You’ve got your little road trip to find yourself or whatever.”

“It can wait,” he says plainly.

“Steve, I don’t need you-“ Tony counters but Steve pins him with a stare.

“Yes, you do. Whether you like it or not.” He leans back, “I’m not going anywhere.”

+

If Tony thought Steve was joking, he’s sorely mistaken.

He comes out of a rather painful shower the next morning and dresses as carefully as he can in a t-shirt and sweats.

He shuffles out to the kitchen and hears, “You know, you have a pretty great singing voice.” He runs straight into the wall and doubles over, grabbing his shoulder. He turns to see Steve sitting at the island eating a bowl of cereal.

“What are you doing here?” he asks and Steve frowns at him.

“I told you, I’m looking out for you.”

“Where’d you even get cereal?” Tony asks incredulously and Steve shrugs.

“JARVIS ordered groceries. Good thing, too. You were out of pretty much everything.”

 

 

Every day for the next two weeks, he wakes to find Steve there. Steve made breakfast, brought Tony his medication and a glass of juice, sets up the couch so Tony can lie down. He responded to every one of Tony’s barbs with his own and, worst of all, they were clever. It wasn’t often Tony found someone who could match his smartass retorts but Steve could, rather easily. Sometimes, Tony even found himself having fun.

He doesn’t have anything to offer Steve, save a place to stay. He isn’t paying him, he certainly isn’t Steve’s favorite person and he’s putting off his trip to stay here. Tony doesn’t understand it. Sure, he can tell himself it’s Steve feeling the need to fix a problem he helped cause but anyone else, even some of the nicer one night stands in Tony’s past, would have left after he got discharged. Steve didn’t owe him anything and it wasn’t like he was holding out hope they’d have sex again any time soon. Why is Steve still here?

He wonders this yet again as they sit on the couch watching one of the few shows they could agree on. “It’s a sweetheart neckline,” Tony mutters. “It’s hideous.”

“Oh, shut up,” Steve replies, tossing a piece of popcorn at him. “It looks perfect with her shape. You wouldn’t know that because you’re not-“

“An ‘artiste’,” Tony replies mockingly and Steve grins smugly.

“Exactly. It hugs her perfectly. She’s gonna pick that one,” Steve says, grabbing another handful of popcorn and Tony eyes him amusedly. He never thought he’d be sitting around watching Captain America get entirely too invested in Say Yes to the Dress but here they were. Tony can’t remember the last time he’d had time to just sit around watching daytime television. He can’t remember the last time he sat around watching television at all, really.

After he finally got through explaining his situation to Pepper, she’d laughed for ten minutes straight, got back on the phone and dropped it again laughing at him. Then she’d given him two months of leave. He still had to appear by teleconference for a meeting or two but he didn’t have to show up to the office in that time. So, Tony really had no excuse for kicking Steve out and trying to recover on his own.

Besides, he was doing America a service by catching Steve up on the state of the country one television show at a time. He’d tried Kitchen Nightmares at first but Steve’s jaw tensed watched Ramsay yell at people. He’d moved on to America’s Next Top Model but Cap couldn’t take all of the arguing. American Idol was too syrupy for Tony’s tastes, even if few of the background stories left Steve misty eyed. To tell the truth, Tony had been secretly watching Say Yes to the Dress when Steve came in and he’d seemed interested so Tony kept it on this channel.

“She wanted a mermaid cut and that’s a ball gown, Picasso,” he remarks and Steve bumps his shoulder with his own.

“Her mom likes the sweetheart cut,” Steve adds slyly and Tony rolls his eyes.

“Well, she is also part of the older generation,” Tony replies only Steve doesn’t laugh. Tony feels an uncomfortable heat settle over him as he wonders if he should apologize. He frowns at the blond as he concentrates on the popcorn bowl. “What?”

“You know, I looked them up? My old friends… to see where they were now,” he explains, scratching at his brow. “Aside from one of them, they’re all gone. They had lives: wives, children, partners. One of them even has a grandson living in Midtown but I – I couldn’t – I’m nobody to him. I just… I didn’t realize how much time had really passed until I went looking for them.”

Tony studies the sad slope of his shoulders, the pained look on his face and his insides twist. “It’s entirely too early in the day for depressing thoughts like these.” Steve looks to him, affronted. “Look, I poke fun at you all the time but you’re a young guy. You were given a second chance when they pulled you out of the ice and you can do anything you want now. In my experience, second chances are better spent doing something great, not dwelling on the past.”

Steve’s eyes widen, bright and ridiculously blue and Tony’s heart beats faster. Steve leans in, Tony swallows, and then calms when Steve pulls him into a hug. He laughs, breathing in the scent of Steve’s shampoo, patting his back when the blond squeezes a little too hard. He pulls back, taking in the soft smile on Steve’s face. “Thanks, Tony.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Tony says, his eyes returning to the screen. He smiles, “Mermaid cut’s on. Here come the waterworks.”

Steve shakes his head fondly and returns to the television.

+

Tony shuffles into the kitchen one morning and finds Steve sitting at the bar, chewing on a piece of bacon. Tony sighs, grimacing at the phantom pain in his lower half.

“Still here,” he grumbles.

“Is it still broken?” Steve asks and Tony glares at him. The elevator doors open and a suitcase drops on the floor in front of it. Tony turns, beaming instantly as he moves gingerly over to greet his guest.

“Honey bear!” he exclaims and Steve’s brow furrows in question. Rhodey comes forward and hugs Tony tightly. A little too tight and Tony hides a wince over his shoulder. Rhodey takes notice of Steve and looks to Tony curiously.

“Who is this?”

“The one night stand that just won’t end,” Tony mutters, sliding back into the kitchen.

“Is it a one night stand if I didn’t get to finish?” Steve asks and Tony fights the urge to laugh.

“Still counts,” he says and Rhodey looks to both of them.

“Do I want to hear this story?”

“No,” Tony says as Steve answers, “Oh, it’s a good one.”

 

“Captain America broke your penis!” Rhodey exclaims, tears in his eyes as he laughs hysterically. Tony looks to Steve with betrayal in his eyes as he shrugs, taking another bite of his pancakes. “I can’t believe this! I can’t – I can’t – you don’t understand. You’ve been dreaming about this guy for how many years and-“

“Wait, what?” Steve asks.

“And you actually get the chance to sleep with him and he snaps your penis,” he devolves into more laughter and Tony wants to leave the planet.

“Yuck it up. I’m in pain,” Tony whines and Steve slides a plate towards him.

“You wouldn’t be if you took your medicine and stopped moving around unnecessarily,” he chides.

“You know, if you’re gonna play nursemaid, you could at least dress up,” Tony says.

“Oh, I would. I totally would if I thought it’d make you any less stubborn,” Steve says and if Tony wasn’t numb from the waist down, that look in Steve’s eye might’ve had an effect. Steve tosses his prescription bottle at him and gets up from the table to make him a glass of water. Tony takes his pills with a resentful glare and it only serves to earn him a smug grin. And damn him if that doesn’t warm Tony a little.

“How long are you in town for?” Tony asks, watching Steve’s hand hover on one of the cupboards, listening in.

“Just a day or so, I’m afraid,” Rhodey replies and Steve continues pulling an extra plate from the cabinet. “Then I’m off to Germany for two months. I thought we’d hang out, maybe go out but seeing as you can’t go dancing…” he trails off and Tony glares at him.

“You dance?” Steve asks Tony, setting a plate of food down in front of Rhodey. He takes it with a grateful smile.

“I do not dance,” Tony says but Rhodey interrupts, the jerk.

“He can’t dance but he tries.” He slides a hand through Tony’s hair with a grin. “You try your best, bud. What have you been doing this past month?” he asks and Steve looks to Tony curiously.

“Mainly just watching TV,” Tony answers slowly. “Uh, tried board games for a while there but someone got way too competitive at Monopoly.” Rhodey looks to Steve who shakes his head and points silently at Tony. “Watched a few movies. That’s about it.”

“You haven’t left the tower?” Rhodey asks and both of them shrug, looking to each other. “You’ve been cooped up in this tower together for a month and you haven’t killed each other?”

Tony blinks at him and then Steve with a frown. He can’t remember the last time he spent this much time alone with someone. He doesn’t think he ever has, to be honest. Save maybe a summer with Jarvis but he’d been able to go outside whenever he wanted. Although, technically, Tony could go outside now. It just wouldn’t be all that comfortable to walk.

The weirdest thing about this revelation is… Tony hadn’t minded. He’d wanted Steve out of here those first few weeks but Steve was surprisingly pleasant to be around. Not just because he was nice to look at, although, if Tony was being honest, he certainly is nice to look at. But Steve is also fun to be around. He has a surprising dry sense of humor, he’s down to try just to about anything at least once and, weirdest of all, he seemed to like spending time with Tony.

“I guess, we’re just playing it safe,” Tony says and Rhodey studies him, clearly doubtful. “He’s got a road trip planned. I’m out for another three weeks or so before he can hop on his bike and go explore the country. It’s just temporary.”

Steve hums in agreement, lowering his gaze to his juice. “Exactly,” he replies.

+

Tony’s feet rest in Steve’s lap as they watch Mamma Mia. “You would really rather watch this than Les Mis?” he asks and Steve glares at him before resting his head back on the pillow. He seems tired this morning, which is rather odd considering Steve woke before him most days. “Les Mis was presented at the Oscars, Cap.”

“And it’s depressing, Shellhead,” Steve counters. “I like seeing people happy.”

“Except me, you mean?” he asks and Steve smiles at him tiredly.

About twenty minutes in, Tony hears soft snoring and he looks over to see Steve’s cheek pressed against the arm of the couch. Tony carefully maneuvers his legs out of Steve’s lap and tosses a throw over him. Leave he could do seeing as Steve had been taking care of him for nearly two months. The guy’s a saint. It’s annoying.

Steve sleeps through the end of Mamma Mia, Tony’s embarrassing rendition of “Take a Chance on Me” and sleeps through half of Now You See Me. When he wakes, his eyes drop to the blanket over his chest and then meet Tony’s with a teasing smile, “What?” Tony asks and Steve shrugs. “I gave you a guest room, you know. There’s a bed there.”

“I, uh… have a hard time sleeping on mattresses,” he explains and Tony frowns at him. “They’re too soft.”

 _Right,_ Tony thinks. “So, you’ve insulted my generosity and my couch in one sitting. Impressive,” Tony replies and Steve laughs sliding down further on the couch.

“It’s soft, Tony. The music helps,” he explains. “It’s too quiet in my room sometimes.”

Tony takes in the haunted look in his eyes and offers, “Well, feel free to come down to the lab, then. I’m plenty loud.”

Steve smiles at him, a teasing glint in his eyes, “I thought I was forbidden to leave this floor,” he jokes and Tony should laugh but it makes him feel like an asshole.

“I’m sorry,” he says honestly. “I didn’t – if you wanted to, you could go anywhere. You put your life on pause to take care of me and I know that wasn’t what you had in mind when you got into bed with me.”

Steve waves him off, “I kinda figured something like that would happen my first time,” he says somberly and Tony gapes at him. “You know, you hear all the horror stories and urban legends like that guy that never ‘used it’ and actually ‘lost it’ but I thought they weren’t true.” Tony stares at him in horror as he goes on. “Then this happens. It’s for the best. I am never doing that again.”

He keeps it up for another few seconds before he breaks, his face breaking into a smile and Tony throws a pillow at his face. “You’re a jerk!”

“Your face,” Steve says, laughing as Tony throws another pillow at him. “I can’t believe you believed me.”

“You sounded so sincere!”

“I’m old, but I’m not dead,” he says. “I’ve had sex before.” A pause. “Just… not on top.”

Tony looks to him curiously, “Really?”

“Really,” Steve admits, shooting Tony a considering look. “I thought it would be fun.”

Tony swallows, remembering Steve’s mischievous smile, the challenge in his eyes, his tight, sucking heat around his cock as he sunk down and “Ow!” he exclaims, sitting up suddenly, eyes clenched shut.

“Tony?” Steve rasps and Tony waves a hand at him.

“You, stop talking and just – just go over there.” Steve climbs off the couch and stands a few feet away, reaching out towards him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m – further! Further away!” he shouts and Steve goes back, closer to the wall as Tony opens his eyes.

“What is it?” he asks, his shirt clinging to his body and of course, only he could look this enticing in a t-shirt and sweats. Tony curls over himself, feeling a little lightheaded.

“Go away,” he shoos and Steve comes closer, clearly concerned.

“What’s going on?” he asks, kneeling between Tony’s legs and gazing up at him. “Should I call a doctor?” He licks his lips, the sight bringing the throbbing pain to a fever pitch and Tony nearly passes out.

 

Hours later, they sit side by side on the couch, the doctor having left moments ago. Steve blinks a few times and then stifles a laugh.

“Steve,” Tony begins and the laughter gets louder. “Steve, don’t you dare.” The blond leans over, his forehead pressing into Tony’s arm as he laughs. Honestly, in the months since they’ve gotten to know each other, Tony’s never seen him laugh this hard. The bastard. “You’re so insensitive to my condition.”

Steve calms some, sitting up and trying to hide a smile and Tony feels that familiar, annoying fondness take over. “You’re right, you’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll be nicer,” he says slyly and Tony stifles a pained groan. “How can I help?”

+

They try distance.

It’s hard, no pun intended. The couch is pretty large so Tony figures he can sit at one end and Steve can sit at the other. No problem. No reason for Tony to catch the scent of Steve’s soap or his shampoo. No reason for him to accidentally brush Steve’s skin when reaching over for the remote. No reason at all to look up at the exact time Steve bends over the back of the couch for the throw blanket and feeling that familiar pain in his lower half.

 

They try going for walks instead.

It seemed promising at first seeing as Tony could use the fresh air and Steve could have someone to talk to on his daily walk around the city. Everything goes well for a while until they stumble across a little girl calling for her kitten that had fallen into a fountain. Steve hurried over to help and his shirt got soaked. Tony started contemplating whether this was God’s punishment for past sins.

 

Finally, Steve attacked his wardrobe. “This isn’t going to work,” Tony says as he sits on Steve’s bed. He picks up one of Steve’s t-shirts, holding it to his nose as Steve goes through his closet.

“There’s gotta be something that makes me undesirable to you,” Steve says and Tony frowns at him. _No, there really isn’t_. The worst part is, it isn’t just physical.

Steve has an amazing body. Like, a truly, fit for modelling, _amazing_ body. Sometimes, when Tony was feeling masochistic, he thought about the way Steve’s abs has tightened above him, the feel of his thighs tensing at his sides as he rode him. Then the pain set in and he tried his hardest to picture Happy naked. But even that aside, Tony actually liked Steve.

It had been easier to think about him in bed when he’d still found the blond fairly annoying. But that was before he knew that Steve could be a bit of a jerk when he was losing at poker and he was surprisingly adept at baking just about anything. Before he knew Steve was a sucker for any and every Disney movie and got way too invested in Cupcake Wars. Before Tony knew Steve to be the kind of guy that would spend two months helping someone he didn’t even like through recovery.

Steve may be bad at one night stands but apparently, Tony’s even worse at them.

“What about these?” Steve asks, holding up a pair of khakis. Tony smiles, the old man khakis. They were the same pair Steve had worn much too high on his waist when he’d been about to leave for his road trip. Coincidentally, they were the same pair that ended up on Tony’s floor the night this all started. He takes a deep breath and tries to picture Fury yelling at him to take the edge off.

“Nope,” Tony replies and Steve holds up another pair of jeans. Tight t-shirt after tight t-shirt and one enlightening SHIELD jumpsuit. At the end of it, Steve stands before him, hands on his hips.

“Really? Everything I wear turns you on?” he asks, scratching at his brow. “This says more about you than it does me.” He cocks his head to the side, “It’s actually kind of sweet.”

Tony lies back on the bed and covers his face. “No, it’s not.”

Steve flops down next to him, turning his head to look at Tony. His eyes are bright and amused, his nose scrunches up adorably. “You like me.”

Tony glares at him, “Do I need to explain the difference between attraction and affection?”

“Do I?” Steve counters. “You like me,” he repeats.

“Steve,” Tony whines but Steve goes on.

“You were just fine when you thought you hated me but now you can’t even look at me.” His smile is teasing, mouth opening to say more and Tony leans in. Steve gasps, eyes falling closed as Tony takes his lips, smiling into the kiss. Tony can’t remember kissing anyone with no intent to go further. Maybe a few times with Pepper? It’s different. It’s nice. Steve’s hand comes up to cup Tony’s cheek before he pulls back urgently, eyes wide. “Is this – is this okay? You aren’t in pain or anything?”

He pulls Steve into another kiss.

+

“Should I be sleeping here?” Steve asks, tightening his arms around Tony’s waist. “I mean, is it – you know, safe?”

“Steve, I never thought I would say this, but can you leave my penis alone?” he asks and Steve stifles a laugh in his shoulder. “You worry about it more than I do.”

“I took a shower earlier and you nearly passed out,” he remarks. Rather smugly, if Tony might add.

“I have towels,” Tony counters. “You could’ve used one of them.”

“None of them were clean. What did you want me to do?” Admittedly, it had been an enjoyable sight for Tony before the pain set in. Luckily, it’s more of a dull ache these days, rather than the jarring pain from before. Still unpleasant but manageable.

“One week. One week and I can finally get this cast off,” Tony murmurs and Steve pets his stomach in sympathy. A pause, then, “And you can finally go on that trip you wanted to take.”

Steve’s hand stops, his breath catching. “Yeah, I guess so.” He noses into the space behind Tony’s ear and murmurs, “But until then, I can keep you company. Keep you from wallowing in misery.”

“I wouldn’t be miserable if you’d stop making me watch House Hunters.”

“I don’t make you watch anything. You could change the channel at any time and you don’t,” he replies and Tony smiles, pressing back into Steve’s warmth.

“Respect your elders and all that,” he says and Steve holds him closer.

+

“You ever wonder what we’re gonna tell people if they ask how we met?” Steve asks, one night, Tony lying against his chest. His voice is warm, warm breath as he whispers in Tony’s ear. It’s nice, it’s unexpectedly nice and it leaves Tony’s throat tight when he remembers Steve will be leaving soon.

“We’d have to lie,” Tony says and Steve laughs, stealing a chip from the bowl in Tony’s lap. Surprisingly, he liked junk food just as much as Tony. “Or just leave this part out. Technically we met on the Avengejet.”

“True,” Steve says slowly. He props his leg up on the couch and adds, “I’d never done anything like that before, you know?”

“I’m not falling for that again,” Tony replies and Steve laughs.

“No, I mean, I’d never just hopped into bed with someone I barely knew. It was a night of firsts for me.” Tony frowns, tapping his fingers nervously on the bowl.

“Why’d you do it? I wasn’t the nicest to you.”

Steve shrugs the motion jostling Tony a little bit. “I know but I still found you attractive, go figure.” He tugs lightly at Tony’s hair and tilts his head back for a kiss. “I’d be lying if I said it went as planned.”

Tony smiles, wider when Steve drops a kiss on his forehead. “I wondered if this was all an elaborate revenge plot.”

Steve’s eyes narrow, “It’s pretty diabolical.”

“Long lasting effects,” Tony notes.

“No one would see it coming,” he adds and Tony laughs before Steve covers his mouth. “Shh, it’s starting.”

Cupcake Wars lead to Cake Boss and now they were watching the Great British Bake Off and Tony doesn’t understand his life.

+

The cast comes off and Tony is so excited, he spends an unusually long time in the shower. Steve stands in his bedroom and calls out, “Getting reacquainted?”

“You would, too, if you were me!” he shouted in response and finally shut the water off. When he leaves the bathroom, a towel around his waist, he finds Steve standing in his bedroom in the last thing he ever thought he would see.

“Is it okay?” Steve asks, readjusting the headpiece before he pulls it off and tosses it aside, with an anxious smile. “They don’t really make sexy nurse’s costumes for men so I just kinda made due with the shorts and garter?” He’s clearly nervous and little embarrassed and that makes it the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for Tony. And one of the hottest as Steve was barely contained in these thin white shorts and Tony wants to tear them off of him.

He climbs on the bed and calls Steve forward. Steve settles over him on his knees with a shy smile, “So, it’s okay?”

Tony slides a finger beneath the garter, brushing Steve’s soft skin. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” He reaches up to touch Steve’s face and pulls him into a kiss, sighing when Steve deepens it and he feels that familiar heat pooling in his stomach and no pain to accompany it. He was going to enjoy this.

Steve’s hands come down on either side of Tony’s head, leaning down to meet him in the middle. He pulls up to pull Tony’s towel away, murmuring, “None of the nurses looked like this in the hospital.”

“It’s not very professional,” Tony agrees, stealing his mouth again.

He rolls them over and tugs Steve’s shorts down his legs, watching his cock bob along his stomach. God, of course Steve was proportional. Tony takes hold of it, feeling the weight of it in his palm as he strokes it deftly. It’s flushed, hardening for Tony as he gives experimental lick. Steve sucks in a breath, clenching his hands in the sheets as Tony takes the head in his mouth and sucks lightly.

Steve sighs, his head falling back as he murmurs, “I spent an ungodly amount of time thinking about this. You mouth,” he pants, sliding his thumb along Tony’s bottom lip as he takes more of Steve inside. He sucks at Steve hungrily, bobbing his head, determined to take all of it inside. Steve’s thighs tense and relax, straining as he refrains from bucking up into Tony’s mouth. It’s at this moment that Tony realizes Steve had abstained from sex just as long as Tony had and this must be as big a deal to him as it was to Tony.

He pulls off, lapping at the head as Steve’s cock jerks and spills more precome. Tony groans, swiping his tongue over it before he asks, “About before, I don’t know if you were serious or not but you can – I can be the one – if you want, I can take it,” he says and it’s not quite the way he’d phrased it in his head but it sends a flush down Steve’s chest and his eyes darken. He pulls Tony in for a kiss before Tony reaches over into the bedside drawer.

Tony lies back and spreads out for him, an excited glint in his eye. Steve steals another kiss, smoothing his hands over Tony’s thighs as he settles on his stomach. He meets Tony’s gaze, hunger in his eyes as he asks, “I kinda… there’s something I always wanted to try, if that’s okay?”

Tony nods, relaxing as Steve spreads his ass open with a thumb and leans in, his breath hot on Tony’s entrance. Then a warm tongue swipes over the tight pucker, the heat spreading through Tony’s lower half as he gasps and Steve maneuvers himself a better position. He thumbs Tony’s perineum, massaging him there as he laps at Tony’s entrance, loosening him up with his tongue. “Christ, where did you learn to do that?” he gasps, pressing up into Steve’s tongue as the tip pokes inside. His cock jerks hard, leaking messily over his stomach as Steve sucks and nips at his rim. Tony reaches up to grip the sheets, his eyes closed as he lets Steve lick him open.

Steve’s thumb brushes over the slick entrance, massaging it teasingly before he dips his index finger inside. It slides in rather easily and Steve groans, sucking on the rim as he pumps his finger inside. He spreads Tony out across his knees and meets his eyes, his lips bruised from use. “I wish you could see this,” he murmurs, dipping a second finger inside. They were so thick and dexterous, curling as he pulled embarrassing sounds from Tony’s throat. Tony’s eyes close and he hears the snikt of a plastic cap before Steve slides in a third finger, the slide much slicker than before.

Tony pushes down, riding Steve’s fingers as he takes hold of his cock. Steve rises up, stealing a kiss as he thrusts his fingers inside. He’s hard against Tony’s thigh, leaking precome messily between them. He feels Steve slick himself up as he sucks on the blond’s tongue, his stomach tightens in anticipation. Finally, Steve removes his fingers and Tony stifles a groan of disappointment. He climbs on top of Steve’s thighs, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as Steve presses the thick, blunt head of his cock against Tony’s slick entrance, holding his weight on one arm.

Tony cock jerks hard between them, flushed as he looks Steve in the eye. “I weigh nothing to you, don’t I?” he asks, and Steve shrugs, grinning into the kiss Tony drops on his lips. Finally, he drops him down carefully, eyes fluttering shut as Tony welcomes him in. Tony groans, Steve’s girth pulling low moan from his lips. He was so full, his thigh trembling as Steve waits for him to adjust, stroking his belly as he watches Tony take deep breaths. Then he rises up, the drag of his hole around Steve’s cock pulling gasps from both of them.

They start out slow, Steve unable to keep his eyes open as he murmurs, “So tight, Tony. God, so fucking tight.” He lets Tony control it, rocking in time with him until a new angle brushes Tony’s prostate and sparks go off behind his eyelid. He holds onto Steve’s shoulders and Steve takes over, taking hold of his hips. It takes a little encouragement and Tony’s hands in his hair for Steve to truly let go; to get him to the point where he’s more fucking into Tony than helping him ride.

“Steve,” Tony calls out, the grip on his hips deathly tight. “More, just a little more. Come on, I can take it. I can take it,” he cries. Steve bites at his throat, pulling Tony down rougher, tighter, filling him up as Tony’s vision whites out and he comes, his cock spilling over his chest and Steve’s. He clamps down, squeezing Steve impossibly tight and Steve growls, coming forward to put Tony on his back. He snaps his hips forward, fucking into Tony roughly once, twice until two things happen.

One, he spills messily inside Tony with a muffled curse and near painful groan.

The second, the headboard snaps and comes apart in pieces, pitching them forward.

Steve doesn’t even seem to notice, panting as he fucks lazily into Tony’s ass, each stroke allowing more to spill out. Tony pets his head with a breathy laugh, pulling Steve into a sloppy kiss. Steve blinks at him a little dazedly, “What?”

‘You broke the bed,” he says and Steve blinks at him and then takes in the wreckage they were lying in. He drops his head down with a low groan.

“You should invest in stronger furniture,” he says and Tony’s heart warms.

But he has to ask. He lifts Steve up, pulling at an ear, “I should? So, you’re sticking around?” he asks and Steve smiles.

“If that’s okay?” He drops a kiss to Tony’s chin. “I can take that trip whenever I want. Right now… I kind of want to see where this goes.” Tony smiles at him and he adds, “Plus, I gotta see how this season the bake off ends. So, that’s part of it.”

“Of course,” Tony notes with a smile before Steve takes his mouth in another kiss.


End file.
